The Calling of the Forest
by tomiie
Summary: The Forest god calls for sacrifices from Kagome's village. When Kagome called a audience with the council about the God, they think her a fool as her father. But when she disappears and all evidence points to the Forest god what will the council do?
1. Default Chapter

"Ludicrous! Absolutely ridiculous! Lady Kagome your may have been a brilliant man but the idea is just unthinkable, even laughable."

"Is it so unthinkable Susano-oh?" Kagome said in front of the council, confident and strong,"You must believe that some of the rumors are true. That the people going in, only never to return."

"Yes, and those people are fools. We don't go into the woods for those reasons." Kagome's go getter attitude wained."Your father as our lord should have had another go in his place to the forest, when he was called to the forest god."

"The forest god is a fraud! There is none!" She huffed.

"You speak of heresy! Ye be only that of a woman, soon you will be married to another lord, then you can bother them with your strange ideas."

"My lord and brother doesn't find them strange."

"He is a young lad in time he will realize the mistake it would be to do as you say." Susano-oh sighed,"That is why the council has acted in his stead." He clapped his hands to have two servents escort Kagome out of the room.

"Abiki-chan, Nobu-kun! Release me!" They held strongly on her wrists but not tight enough to bruise. Her feet almost tripped over her layered kimono.

"We are sorry misstress." They bowed their heads.

"I am able to walk on my own thankyou." She shoved their arms away, and bruesquely darted from the magnificant room of the council.

tomiie789: This is the intro chap...next chap is gonna of course be longer.


	2. The Calling

When she walked through the outdoor hall, the sliding door was open and the servents were ready to prepare her for bath and bed. They passed her around like a doll, and when she was completely undressed she was rather embarassed. While her father was lord she would undress herself, but the council has been trying to use her as a pawn to achieve Susano-oh's ambition. In doing so they made her extra servants, unnessecary ones so she seemed richer than her family really was. Kagome's father would let her wear more freer clothling instead of the large layers of kimono that lay on her changing screen. She was helped to the pond out the back door garden. Her door was the only door that lead into the boxed in garden, which was surrounded by four walls. None of the servant girls were allowed to bathe with her anymore. 

She felt isolated from people and lonely. 'I'm basking away to nothing in this water.' She concluded. Never had the council had to make her servents drag her out of the council hall. 'They did that just to put me down to a level of a woman, my father had me seated next to him for every council meeting.' After he left they didn't permit her to attend. It made Kagome question what they talked about in her absence. Kagome spent half her time wandering aimlessly aroung the garden pond, and the sand garden which she redrew daily for amusement. A attendant always watched from the door, she'd always pretend to sniff a hibiscus, or make a flower wreath but she was alone in her inner conflict. She was bathed two to three times a week. A large amount because of all the suitors that would arrive on a daily occurance. Kagome was to remain a porclein doll and sit perfectly still while a lord would gaze her over, at times they would say sweet nothings to her. Her own brother Souta their lord wasn't permitted to see her.

Maybe if a neighboring country that a lord and his daughters needed refuge was she allowed to mingle like a human being. Unless that were to happen she ate in her room on the taitamis at a small table in dimly lit incense. It was dim because of when she was fusterated, Kagome started a fire. Then 'they' took the matches away and lit the incense giving her that much to see with. Kagome had then grown accustom to seeing in the dark. 'Father wouldn't want them to treat me this way! I am their princess, but they treat me as if a secret.' She inwardly thought, for she feared another privaledge would be taken away if she spoke aloud. She arose from the pond water and walked up the two steps to the towel place delicately over the rail waiting for her. She submerged herself under it and dryed her face, there was no sense in drying her hair for she had a servent for that aswell.

"I am finished," She called, slowly the door drew open. Attendants sat her down and begin brushing her ebony lockes she inherited from her father. While dressing her in her mother's white yukata. They made her kneel on the mat while they finished brushing. Her mother had been taken by the forest god as a sacrifice. Kagome never understood why they made her go she was their fathers wife they wouldn't have done that when her father was alive. 'Why did they have to take you?' In her own kingdom she is a prisoner...

Water trickled down from the pull of the brush. Her hair wasn't cut like the other princesses, it was cut to her lower back, and her bangs were allowed to runfree. No one uttered a word, two of the four maids disappeared their tasks were finished no longer needed to preform their minor duties. The last remaining maids blew out the candles and lit the incense, making the room dark.

"Goodnight Mistress." The sliding door shut making the smoke blow down. Kagome knelt down by her food but didn't touch it. A noise chirped from the door, before it slid gently open to a little over a inch. _A violet light peered in, along with a tamborine accompanied by a drum rattle. In the darkness her mahagony eyes were gray. Wind rushed in and the door blew fully off..._

_ tomiie789: Thanks for all the reviews I'm surprised anyone liked the first little segment I sent. But I'm grateful for it! I'm leaving you'll at a cliffhanger. _

_For now...  
_


	3. Into his Eyes

The gigantic door burst open and a servant burst in. "THE PRINCESS IS GONE! THE PRINCESS IS GONE!" He said before he fell on the floor in exhaustion, into his bowing pose. Susanano-o's eyes rose from his rice bowl to gaze upoun the servant.

"Gone you say."  
"Yes, Master Susanano-o. Someone must have taken her from her room. The door to the garden was taken fully off almost as if by wind." Eleven of the twelve men of the council were in a uproar the lord Susanano-o merely grunted.  
"Where exactly were her guards?"  
"At their posts of course my lord." The servant turned pale,"Some of her attendants said that they heard some music coming from her quarters."  
"MUSIC!" Piped a council member,"It must be the forest god! He must have summoned her to him."  
"No one deemed it important to see to the princess?" Boasted another.  
"Aye, we thought at first it was just song...until," He paused,"Until we saw that light."  
"And then what happend to the princess."  
"It only lasted less than a minute, we at first were worried that the light was another attempt at the princess to start a fire but this light was purple. Same as the clouds above at dusk. I assumed it was just a storm. So only until the light was gone did we check on the princess."  
"I notion for you assumption, you shall be hung." The notion was seconded and before the servant knew it, all eleven had agreed they made plans to hang him in the morning. Two guards drug the raving servant to the dungeon. "As for the princess...I'm afraid she is taken by the forest god. Tell her suitors tomorrow. We will tell the young lord of this disstressing matter when he awakes. For now we must eat and finish our dinner so we have energy for tomorrow..."

Dawn approached the sleeping princess...

The sun awoke her, she was dressed and dry. A red kimono top was covering her white yukata, as she lay sprung out upoun the grass it covered her small body like a dress. Little birds chirped and landed on some tall grass nearby, as it swayed in the breeze. She examined the kimono further it was a fabric she had never seen before. The last thing she could remember was a pair of eyes, and that light that purple light that danced within the figures eyes. 'Whoever brought me here I wonder?' Kagome sat up and stretched her arm knocked into something soft. She turned her eyes to see the very pair of eyes she had seen last night. The violet eyes stared at her with wonder, not gazing her in as if his eyes could taste her like her suitors had done. But a genuine stare as if looking into her soul. His chest was bare, but he had on his briches some red hamaka pants.

"Who are you? Did you give me this?" She tugged on the cuff of the red kimono. He nodded."You were the one who me took from my kingdom weren't you. For that I am eternally grateful." Kagome surveyed around her. "Which forest is this.."  
"Mine." His voice was a seductive purr.  
"You...spoke." He smiled almost sadistically."Why did you bring me here." The man chuckled as if he had heard the most ridiculous thing in his entire life. "Who are you!" Kagome scooted back nervously.  
"I am lord of all that I survey, I am watcher of the forest. I am Inuyasha." Her eyes went wide.  
"Are...are you," She sputtered,"The forest god?"

"In a way I suppose."  
"You either are or your not." Kagome laughed at her missed notion."Your not the forest god. He is said to be demon."  
"I am a powerful demon!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
"You don't look like any demon I've ever seen."  
"Wench, just how many have you seen"  
"I...uh." Inuyasha smirked triumpantly."I have heard of some..."  
"Seeing is different!" Kagome then looked deeper into his eyes no one she had ever seen had eyes as velvety purple as he.  
"Suppose I believe you, just why did you take me."  
"In good time." The princess became furious.  
"No! Tell me now."  
"Alright, follow me." He motioned her into a area of dark forest, Kagome felt uneasy and wanted to stay in the area of clearing by a well she saw. "Do you want to know?" She nodded, his smooth hand raised her up as he guided her through the dense wood.

Somewhere near Kagome's village...

"Lord Souta had been informed of his sister's disappearance." A crooked old man said to one man in the village. "I heard he took it upoun himself to lead the search party. Into the forest."  
"Our young lord is very brave indeed." Answered another.

Inside Lord Souta's bedchambers...

"INTO THE FOREST!" He wailed,"HOW CAN I LEAD ANYONE INTO THE FOREST!" Souta curled up into his knees and started to ball.  
"My lord no one expects you too lead. It just would make the village feel proud to have a leader that takes charge." The lord's crying did not let up however."Do not cry! We have dispatched many allies from neighboring lands to help find her! You do not have to go to the forest we just want everyone else to think so." The lord stopped crying and gazed curiously at his attendant.  
"How will I be able to fool everyone to think that I went into the forest?"  
"Leave that to me." Susanano-o slid through the sliding door like a snake."Until then stay in your quarters where it's safe."

Kagome inside the forest god's forest...

It was not long until Inuyasha stopped in front of a great and mighty tree. Pinned to it was a boy attached by a arrow. He didn't move. His hair was silver, and his kimono was the same as Inuyasha's but the boy pinned to the tree had dog ears perked up on his head. "Is he your broth..."

"I have a favor to ask of you," He stared into her soul again."At nightfall I want you to pull that arrow out."  
"Shurly you can do it yourself can you not."  
"Will you do it?" He pulled her close to his face by her shoulder. Her heart almost skipped a beat.  
And in a tranced voice she answered,"Yes, I will pull the arrow out"  
"Good." He smiled much softer than before he backed up away from her. She could almost was unable to support her own weight without him. "For when you do I will show you something grand"  
"But what if I can't."  
"You do not have to see anything you don't wish to see if you are too much a coward to even attempt."  
"When I pull out that arrow I would like to see this grand thing."  
"And so you shall." Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was who he claimed to be just what wonderful grand thing would she see?


End file.
